Everything Counts
by The-Snoozer
Summary: Prequel to "A Royal Visit". As the Fifth Blight runs rampant, three Wardens start out the most important journey of their lives, on a quest to save Ferelden! Multiple Wardens, Multiple pairings. Spoilers, of course.


**Here it is, the prequel to "A Royal Visit".**

**There will be a few changes to the original story, mainly due to my own head-canon, and what I revealed in my previous story "A Royal Visit".**

**Also, Merrill will be her DA2 self. Because why not.**

**So, I don't own DA:O, if I did, would I really be writing Fanfiction about it?**

* * *

_The moment Tamlen touched the mirror, Lyra's life changed…_

The day had started off as normal, she woke up, bathed in the river and snuck away from that days duties in order to go hunt with her Best friend, knowing full well she'd be yelled at later.

Tamlen wasn't expecting her to turn up at their favourite tree perch, but he didn't complain. He was fond of the Hazel haired Elf. She was always so cheery and bright, and was decent conversation. He almost felt like he…

"Hey sleepyhead! Wake up! There's Halla to hunt!" Came Lyra's voice.

Ah well, Tamlen thought, I can always tell her later.

The pair pulled back the bowstrings on their bows, and let fly.

It was after they found the third Halla that they stumbled upon a group of three humans. Tamlen grinned.

"You mind if I meet them first Lyra?" He asked.

Lyra giggled. "Go ahead Tam!"

Tamlen flushed red, and slid down to the ground.

The humans were shocked when Tamlen appeared to them, bow already drawn.

"A Dalish!" One of them said, crawling back in fear.

"Indeed, and you are somewhere you shouldn't be." Tamlen said, a slight smile on his face.

"Let us pass Elf, you've no right to stop us!"

"Oh? Is that so."

Tamlen grinned as the three Shems looked up, only to see Lyra up a tree, her bow trailing at them.

"Y-Yes, you can't stop us! We didn't even know this forest was yours!" The first Shem spoke up again.

"You idiot, Dalish are wanderers. This forest isn't ours, dolt. You're just too close to our camp." Lyra said, mirth creeping into her voice.

"We've never done nothin' to you though!"

"That, my Shem friend, is a double negative." Lyra pointed out. "Anyway, why are you here, Shems? There is nothing of worth in these forests."

"We're just here for the cave!"

Lyra let fly with an arrow, which impacted the ground near one of the Shems ankle.

"What cave?"

The Shem stammered, and held out shard of rock to Tamlen.

Lyra peered at Tamlen's expression. "What's wrong Tam?"

"Is this…I think this is written Elvish!"

Lyra merely stared at Tamlen.

"We found it by the cave! Honest! It's just a short walk away! We gave us because.."

"Because of what?" Lyra asked, jumping from her perch, and keeping her bow ready.

"Because of the demons!"

This gave both Elves pause.

"Go." Lyra said.

"Wh-What?"

"I said, go!" Lyra yelled at them, and the Shems bolted off, and Lyra burst into laughter.

"Come on Tam, let's go investigate this 'cave'. If it actually exists"

* * *

As it turned out, the cave did in fact exist. Lyra's demeanour had changed, she was nervy and reserved. Tamlen laughed to himself, Lyra was often the brave one, charging wolves arm with only a bow….with no arrows.

Yet here she was, looking ready to cry.

Tamlen wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Come on Lyra, we'll be in and out in a minute." He reassured her.

Tamlen was wrong. As the pair delved deeper into the cave, they faced nightmarish creatures, skeletons, massive spiders and then, in one room, they faced something like a bear, but it had jagged spines jutting out of its spine.

After barely managing to kill the Bear-thing, the pair carried on to the final room.

Standing, as it had done for hundreds of years, in the middle of the room, was a mirror.

"See, just a mirror, we can go now." Lyra insisted.

"Now lethallan, we came this way, didn't we?" Tamlen said, walking over to the mirror.

"Tam..please."

Tamlen chuckled and peered at the mirror. "What was that?" He said.

"Tam! That isn't funny!" Lyra yelled, her cheeks flushed red.

"No..no! Im not kidding here Lyra..there it is again!"

Lyra began to storm over to him, when he touched it.

All Lyra remembered following this, was a bright, white light.

* * *

When she finally did wake, she was greeted by Fenarel.

"You're awake? Thank Mythal! It's been two days!"

Lyra stared at Fenarel. "…Can you repeat that?"

"..You've been out for two days." Fenarel repeated.

There was a couh, and a _Shemlen _walked in, with the Keeper Marethari beside him.

"Da'len. It is good to see you awake." Marethari said, walking up to her, and embracing her.

"Keeper, who is the Sh-..human?" Lyra asked, making an effort to be polite.

"This is Duncan. He is a Grey Warden and he found you, Da'len. Had it been any longer, I doubt even my magic could have saved you."

Lyra mumbled her thanks. "Where is Tamlen Keeper?"

Marethari shook her head. "He was not with you when Duncan found you."

Lyra stuggled to her feet. "Then I must find him."

Marethari, in a uncharacteristic show of strength, pushed Lyra back on the mat.

"No, Da'len. You must rest."

Lyra growled, but bid as she was bid.

* * *

A few hours later, and Keeper finally allowed her to leave, so long as she brought Merrill with her, Fenarel asked to come with them, and Lyra accepted without question. Marethari granted permission, and Merrill was happy enough for more company.

If Lyra was cheery, Merrill was downright scarily cheery. Always nattered on, with her questions about…stuff.

Fenarel noted a change in Lyra, she was acting _serious_. She was cutting down the dark things that attacked them without even blinking.

When they reached the so called "Mirror-Chamber", Duncan was already there.

"Get back you three." He told them, and proceeded to smash the mirror to shards.

Lyra didn't remember much of what happened on the way back. It was all dull, white noise to her.

Then Marethari dropped the ball.

She was being sent away.

* * *

As she walked down the two rows of her clan, bidding everyone goodbye, she stopped at Merrill, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and offered her a small smile.

"Take care of yourself Merrill."

…Those were the last words Lyra Mahariel said to her clan for five years.

She climbed onto the horse and cart the Duncan travelled on, and as the cart started to roll on, she waved to her clan, tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Goodbye."

**Up next, Solona starts her journey!**


End file.
